Burn Bright
by CenationGirl22
Summary: Faith Owens and Lydia Freeman are the hosts of a very popular TV show, in which they talk about anything and everything. One day, they get a call from WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose, who wants the Shield on their show. Things start off kind of rough, but soon Faith and Lydia are being dragged into the world of the WWE, and there's nothing they can do about it.


**It's a new story! :D I'm just going to update this whenever I feel like it. I want to finish Have Faith in Me and get farther into Seven before I get too focused on this story. I just wanted to post the first chapter and see what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. I own no one else.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, this is the end of the show!" The green-haired host said.

"We hope you enjoyed out Super Bowl show!" The other host, a girl with black and red hair, says. "We want to thank Matt Prater and Richard Sherman for being with us today!"

"We loved talking about football with you, and we hope you did too!"

"We'll see y'all on Monday!"

The audience cheers as Faith and Lydia walk backstage. When they got there, an intern, a short college student named Alyson, came up to them, looking frantic.

"What's wrong, Alyson?" Lydia asks, frowning.

"There's someone on the phone and he wants to talk to one of you," She says, before turning around and walking away.

The two hosts look at each other before following the intern. She stopped in front of a set of screens and handed Faith the phone.

Faith walked away, while Lydia turned to Alyson.

"Why didn't you tell Mark?" Mark was the producer of their show. "He could've talked to this person."

Alyson shakes her head. "He said he would only talk to one of the hosts."

A short, middle-aged man, who seemed to have less and less hair as the days went on, came up to them, confused.

"Who is Faith talking to?" He asks, speaking with a thick New York accent.

Lydia shrugs. "It's probably nothing to worry about, Mark. It's probably a telemarketer or something."

As Faith walked away from her co-host, she could hear shuffling around on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

She heard some snickering, before someone, probably the caller, yelled, "Shut up, guys!"

"Who is this?"

The man chuckled softly. "Heh, sorry about that. I was talking to my friends."

"I noticed," She says.

"So, uh, how are you?" He asks.

Faith raises an eyebrow. "Listen, I don't know who the hell you are, so how about you just tell me why you called."

"Oh, right," He says. "Well, my name is Seth Rollins and I work for the WWE."

"Okay…."

"Well, I'm in the Shield, and – "

"Seth, give me the phone!" Someone says. There are some whispers that Faith can't understand, until Seth finally gives up the phone and a new, unfamiliar voice speaks. "Hi. Sorry about my friend. He's an idiot sometimes. So, are you Faith or Lydia?"

"Faith Owens, at your service," She says.

"Dean Ambrose," He says. "Listen, we've noticed it's been a while since you had a Superstar on your show."

It was true. The last time they had someone from WWE on their show, John Cena was there to talk about his new movie _The Marine_.

"Go on," Faith says.

"Well, as my friend said, we're the Shield," He says. "And I don't know if you watch wrestling, but we're pretty popular. We have a pay-per-view coming up, and we'd love it if you'd let us come on the show to talk about it. I love your show, and it'd be great publicity for both your show and the WWE."

"As you might know, I'm not the wrestling expert. I'll have to talk it over with Lydia, but I'll be sure to let you know what we decide," She says.

"Perfect," He says. "I'll give you my number and you can call me back."

"Great!"

Dean gave her his number and they hung up. Faith walked back over to where Lydia and Alyson were standing, and found Mark with them as well.

"So…?" Lydia asks.

"We may have our next guests, but I need to talk to you first," Faith says.

"And me," Mark adds.

"Of course," Faith says. "Well, I just got off the phone with the Shield. They apparently work for the WWE and want to come on the show to talk about the next pay-per-view."

"We have to have them on the show, Mark!" Lydia exclaims. "They're my favorite tag team, and it's great publicity for us and the WWE."

"That's what Dean said," Faith says.

"See? If Dean said it, it has to be true!"

"Fine," Mark says, rolling his eyes. "Call them back and see what day they can come and do the interview."

"Yay!" Lydia says, a huge smile on her face. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Would you like to call them back, Lydia?" Faith asks.

"Yes!" She says, taking out her phone. "Give me the number!"

"It's Dean's number," She says. She repeats the number Dean gave her and watched as Lydia walked away.

"Was it really wise to give Lydia the phone?" Mark asks.

"Probably not," Faith replies, shrugging.

Alyson and Mark start talking, while Faith watches Lydia from across the room. She had a huge smile on her face, and Faith couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her co-host this excited.

When she finished talking, Lydia walked back over to them. She held out her phone to Faith.

"I have Dean Ambrose's number in my phone now!" She exclaims.

"Great…." Faith says, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Lydia," Mark says. "What did they say?"

"Oh yeah!" She says. "Dean said that we could meet for lunch on Thursday to discuss when they'll come on the show and stuff."

"Finally, something useful comes out of your mouth," He says. He says something to Alyson and they walk away.

"I've always wanted to meet the Shield!" Lydia says. "This is like a dream come true!"

"Awesome," Faith says, trying her hardest to be excited.

When Faith found out her favorite band, All Time Low, was going to be on the show, it was all she could talk about for weeks. Lydia had acted just as excited as her, even though she probably had no idea who they were. She knew Lydia felt the same way she had felt, so she figured she could at least try to be excited.

"I know, right?" She exclaims. "Oh! I have to go pick out what I'm going to wear!"

Lydia runs off as Faith manages to say, "See you later!"


End file.
